


Защитники

by AlmaAmentet



Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, Fantasy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaAmentet/pseuds/AlmaAmentet
Summary: Герой не должен быть один, особенно если это герой поневоле.
Relationships: Hero of Neverwinter/Linu La'neral





	Защитники

1

\- Дорогая, - сказала Лину, склонившись надо мной, - я очень хотела бы дать тебе больше времени на восстановление. Но ты понимаешь…

\- Понимаю, - я постаралась улыбнуться, - долг зовёт.

\- Именно. Время сейчас на вес золота, ведь культ не дремлет.

\- Насколько со мной всё плохо? – этот вопрос волновал в первую очередь, и я его задала.

\- А по собственным ощущениям?

\- Ну, - я задумалась, - сейчас даже сесть вряд ли смогу. Кажется, ребро сломано.

\- Пара трещин, не так страшно, - поправила она.

\- Вот видишь, - я снова улыбнулась в меру сил, - а по ощущениям всё очень плохо. Непозволительно в такое время. Надеюсь, что они обманчивы. Что ты успокоишь и скажешь: всё хорошо.

\- Скажу так: всё под контролем.

«Уже страшно, - пронеслось в голове, - знаем мы, каков он, этот твой контроль».

Было явно не время для шуток, потому мысль осталась невысказанной. Но у меня хватает сил подкалывать Лину – значит, дела на самом деле лучше, чем кажутся. Лину порой слишком сильно старается всё контролировать, из-за этого попадает в жуткие неловкие ситуации. Стоит ей начать действовать по обстоятельствам, не задумываясь – выходит на удивление чётко и слаженно. Поэтому она отлично прикроет спину в бою, где нужно быстро реагировать, а не раздумывать… но на переговоры лучше брать кого-то другого.

\- Я поставлю тебя на ноги за три дня, - заверила Лину, - если постараемся, выкроим ещё два более-менее спокойных. В идеале, не помешали бы все десять, но сейчас их у нас нет. Ты сильная, а я буду рядом – вместе справимся.

\- Да, а когда всё это закончится – сможем отдохнуть нормально, - продолжила я.

Действительно. Лягу и просплю ещё три дня. Как заманчиво… Не буду пить, танцевать и праздновать победу… Удивилась повороту собственных мыслей, но именно это было нужно мне сейчас. Может, потом будет по-другому.

Лину, конечно, права: при тех ранах, что я получила, стоило отдохнуть дней десять. Тоже с учетом магии. Магия не всесильна, у неё есть предел. Я не раз слышала истории о смельчаках, которым переломали кости, но, при помощи зелий и заклинаний они срослись за несколько часов. И герои вставали на ноги, как ни в чем не бывало…Такое возможно, но не всегда. В легендах всё приукрашивают - на деле, когда тело восстанавливается со столь пугающей скоростью, разум и дух могут не выдержать. Это противоестественно и очень больно. Потому некоторые делают быстрое исцеление частью пытки: замучить жертву, восстановить, повторить. О таком я тоже наслышана, и ни за что не хотела бы пережить сама.

В общем, рисковать нам не стоило, и на чудо я не надеялась. Беспокоилась, что не могу продолжить путь. Нет, надо же так постыдно угодить в ловушку! Керриты были умны, не зря культисты выбрали их своими агентами. Причём, не последними.

Мне не следовало сейчас об этом думать. Лучше расслабиться и восстанавливать силы - Лину так и сказала перед тем, как выйти из комнаты. Она догадалась, что я обеспокоена… Но мысли сами лезли в голову, я ничего не могла поделать. Многие рассчитывали на меня, и я прошла такой путь… Для того, чтобы быть побитой тремя подростками. Ладно, тремя очень хитрыми молодыми людьми.

Позже Лину рассказала, что одна из них сдалась добровольно. Парня она прихлопнула лично. А вот главная, Нэва Керрит, смогла сбежать. Девчонке стоит отдать должное: опытный воин и вор не сумели выследить её, когда пошли по следу. У неё была фора, и может, просто повезло. Надеюсь, наши пути больше не пересекутся, она получит своё. Нэва не протянет далеко от дома, без покровительства культа, сколь бы находчива ни была. Я утешала себя этой мыслью.

Как так получилось?

Её брат подошёл ко мне в таверне и завязал разговор. Он заметно нервничал, отпускал неловкие комплименты. Раза три сказал, что я красивая. Просто нереальная, особенно вблизи. Он, конечно, ничего подобного не видел раньше – тут не врал. Но звучало всё так ненатурально… что я поверила, сделав скидку на его молодость и смущение. Был поздний вечер, должно быть, сказалась усталость.

Говорят, мой народ обдурит кого угодно сам и точно не попадётся на столь примитивные выходки… Только меня с детства не учили плести интриги. Меня учили другому: _«Помогай слабым и сильным, благодарным, и неприветливым. Всегда будь добра, кроме как в битвах со злом»._

Парень (к слову, звали его Тарен) никак не походил на зло. И он просил о помощи. Посетовал, что день не задался, потому, что его младшая сестра, Нэва, была похищена. Якобы они вдвоём пошли на рынок, купить ей подарок на день рождения. В суматохе торговых рядов девочка убежала вперёд и потерялась. Там её схватили разбойники, воспользовавшись случаем: было видно, что она из богатой семьи, имела при себе немного золота. Да и сама бы принесла неплохую выгоду на черном рынке, как заметил Тарен. Может, он слышал, что мы, последователи Эилистраи, активно противодействуем работорговле при любой возможности, и решил сыграть на этом. Так или иначе, он и вторая, старшая сестра, не знают, как смотреть в глаза родителям.

Это потом я узнала, что «девочке» было лет двадцать, по человеческим меркам совсем взрослая. Она переписывалась с самим Маугримом (или кто-то писал от его имени, заставляя Нэву чувствовать себя значимой) и по его просьбе разработала весь этот план. Удивительно простой, потому действенный. Примесь крови хафлингов помогала ей казаться младше… Но била эта малышка сильно и безжалостно. В том я, увы, убедилась позже, на собственном опыте.

Тарен настаивал, что времени на раздумья или обращение к властям не было. Он хотел действовать быстро, но осторожно, потому считал меня буквально последней надеждой. Он, конечно, ни за что не стал бы отвлекать меня или моих спутников от важной миссии, но не знал, что делать. Потому даже был готов отдать мне все свои сбережения (целых триста золотых!), только бы я смогла помочь.

Моей первой мыслью было взять товарищей, Дэлана и Томи, отправиться на место. Втроём мы могли легко разобраться с разбойниками… Но Тарен сильно возражал. Сказал, группа опытных воинов точно спугнёт бандитов. Нет, надо идти небольшой компанией, не привлекая внимания. Тут я поймала себя на саркастичной мысли, что, как никто другой, сольюсь с толпой в этих краях. Ведь дроу, конечно, встречаются на каждом шагу и не вызывают подозрений. Самая подходящая партия. Ну-ну. Даже тогда, в таверне, мне было не по себе от косых взглядов некоторых посетителей. Большинство уже знало, что власти Невервинтера поручились за меня, сделав одним из главных агентов, потому терпели. Явно не очень охотно.

Почему бы им со старшей сестрой не обратиться к Томи? Он опытен и лучше всех умеет становиться незаметным. Но нет, сестра успела с ним поговорить, и не сильно доверяет. Тут я её могла понять.

Тарен знал, где находился лагерь бандитов, он сумел их выследить по горячим следам. План был таков: встретиться с ним и второй сестрой, Джахиль, на следующий день, незадолго до рассвета, и отправиться к стоячим камням, на то самое место. Втроём мы могли бы быстро вызволить девочку. И я согласилась. Не зная, что это была ловушка.

В назначенный час мы собрались у дверей таверны, выдвинулись в путь. Те двое как будто очень переживали за сестру, ещё не раз просили быть предельно осторожной, не вынимать оружия… Ровно для того, чтобы «бедная малышка» Нэва смогла в решающий момент нанести внезапный удар из кустов, а они – помочь ей.

После эти трое пытались убить меня, но не просто так, а со всей жестокостью, на которую были способны. Люди часто не менее жестоки, чем большинство моих сородичей. Жестокости в мире хватает, её можно найти всюду, она активно множится, порождая сама себя… Керриты были ярким подтверждением тому, когда избивали меня в лесу. Они рассчитывали выдать всё за убийство на почве ненависти – в самом деле, с девушкой-дроу могло случиться и не такое, при всех предубеждениях, гуляющих в народе. Или за банальный разбой: подсуетились раздеть меня, пока была без сознания, и припрятать всё ценное неподалёку. Когда я пришла в себя, уже здесь, в этой комнате, первым делом спросила, где мой меч. Лину заверила, что всё удалось вернуть: Джахиль показала тайник почти сразу. Стоило беспокоиться о мече, при том, что меня чуть не убили… Это правда, меч мне очень дорог, другой такой не достать. Но теперь я себе удивляюсь.

Помню, как очнулась, связанная, где-то в глуши, и эти трое меня били. Я теряла сознание, снова обретала его, и в какой-то момент думала: лучше бы убили сразу. Почему не пристрелили в самом начале? Что за жажда причинять боль и множить насилие, почему они не могут без этого? Хотя…

Мы разумно решили, что, если не вернусь к определённому часу, Лину с товарищами пойдёт на подмогу. С самого утра она не находила себе места, похоже, сразу заподозрила неладное, пусть не вполне осознавала. И в какой-то момент уговорила остальных отправиться по следу раньше времени. Это меня спасло, я по-прежнему жива. А Тарен – нет. И поделом, при том, что он собирался сделать в момент, когда она с Дэланом и Томи пришла на помощь. Я ведь ещё немного отражала действительность и слышала, как Тарен упрашивал сестру: «Ну Нэва, можно я разок, когда я ещё смогу такую…».

«Нереально красива, особенно вблизи». Конечно.

Кажется, Нэва сначала возражала, говорила, что это уже слишком, но потом сдалась. Сделать он ничего не успел: Лину ошалела от такого зрелища, и действовала, не думая. Потому четко и наверняка. Умереть столь быстро, пусть и позорно, не успев надеть штаны – меньшее, чего заслуживал Тарен, со всеми его неловкими комплиментами и хитростями.

Лину просила постараться о них не думать. Я была бы рада. Трещина в рёбрах и другие раны срастались намного быстрей, чем стоило, и отчаянно ныли - магия действовала. К счастью, сонное зелье, которое я выпила, со временем подействовало тоже. А может, я уже устала вспоминать всё произошедшее, жалея и ругая себя одновременно. Потому вскоре уснула, и пережитое за день не проникло в сон.

Есть трещины более глубокие и коварные. Их не просто разглядеть, они долго не напоминают о себе, но со временем могут расходиться, становясь переломами.

Скорее надломами.

Могут заживать, но так везёт далеко не всем. Со временем они срастаются, не обязательно правильно, потому продолжают болеть время от времени. И самое страшное, против них нет целебных зелий.

2

Проснулась я на следующий день, ближе к вечеру. Лину всегда была рядом, не отходила почти ни на шаг. А время не стояло на месте, и остальным пришлось справляться без нас. Впрочем, на всех можно было положиться, эта мысль утешала.

В минуты слабости я не раз думала, что слишком много на себя взяла… Так случилось не по моей воле. Я всего лишь хотела повидать мир, найти своё место в нём. Побывать в большом городе, не таком, как Скаллпорт, открытом всем ветрам и небу. Узнать, какая там жизнь. Многое я делала, чтобы доказать чистоту своих намерений, часто мне приходилось стараться вдвое больше, чем остальным. Я не заметила, как в один момент на плечи легла слишком большая ответственность, а теперь на кону судьбы многих, отступить назад уже не получится. Кажется, именно тогда мои плечи не выдержали. Что-то внутри дало трещину (и я не о ранах, нанесённых Керритами). 

Лину приготовила особое целебное зелье. Я слышала о таком ранее, но не думала, что однажды именно от него будет зависеть моя жизнь. Она обещала потом научить рецепту. Часть ингредиентов достать было не просто (у неё имелся запас на крайний случай), остальное она собрала без проблем (по пути поругавшись с торговцем на рынке, едва не опрокинув его прилавок и немного развеселив меня рассказом о случившемся). Принимать зелье нужно было понемногу в течение долгого времени, и поначалу на вкус оно казалось прекрасным. Лину предупредила, что так будет не всегда.

Ближе к вечеру пришла Шарвин, её отправили узнать, как мои дела. Рассказала, что Джахиль заключили под стражу. Та была явно напугана, неустанно повторяла, что не хотела в этом участвовать - брат и сестра заставляли. Она охотно пошла навстречу властям, показала тайник, в котором Нэва хранила письма Маугрима (или кто там писал от его имени). Пронырливая девица держала их в секрете ото всех, даже брата и сестры, которые были с ней заодно. Джахиль нашла тайник однажды, случайно, и до поры молчала о нём. Позже мне доведётся почитать те письма, в тот момент было совсем не до них. Правда, зелье действовало отлично, и к вечеру я чувствовала себя намного лучше. Шарвин не преминула поделиться сплетнями о семье Керрит. Мол, их мать умудрилась родить всех троих от разных отцов: Джахиль – от эльфа-моряка, не вернувшегося из очередного плавания; Нэву – от заезжего хафлинга (который вскоре смылся, ещё и прихватив часть драгоценностей любовницы). Само собой, репутация у этой женщины была не лучшая, но однажды нашёлся мужчина, который принял и не оставил её столь постыдным образом. Он и стал отцом Тарена, с тех пор все вместе жили благополучной семьёй, нажили неплохое состояние. Этих людей, конечно, жаль. Родители не виноваты, что дочь пошла по кривой дороге, увлекая за собой брата и сестру. Вряд ли Джахиль вернётся домой, а если вернётся, как посмотрит им в глаза? Судя по всему, она просто не нашла сил дать отпор Нэве, невольно ввязалась в её дела. Будучи полуэльфом, являлась фактически младшей в семье, пусть и родилась раньше всех, а потому понимала меньше других. Думаю, в её возрасте я могла повести себя также… Не будь рядом тех, кто мог защитить от тьмы.

Опять же, не стоит вспоминать их теперь. Сделанного не воротишь, Джахиль – больше не наша забота. Нужно смотреть вперёд, залечить мои раны и продолжить путь. А для этого мне не стоит переживать напрасно. Лину в очередной раз напомнила всем нам об этом, и попросила Шарвин завязывать с разговорами. Она явно была не рада, что та засиделась у нас, но я не возражала. Болтовня Шарвин меня успокаивала, помогала отвлечься. Пусть даже говорила она о Керритах, причинивших мне – нам всем – столько бед, но делала это, как всегда, живо и интересно. Потому я готова была слушать, даже с удовольствием.

Когда и Лину, и Шарвин, вышли, вернулись недобрые мысли. И трещины снова болели. Я должна была защитить стольких, я неплохо справлялась до сих пор, но всему есть предел. Хорошо, что у меня самой были защитники.

Правда в том, что никто, сколь бы сильным он ни казался, себе и окружающим, не вытянет всё в одиночку. Я пережила и добилась многого, но всегда находились те, кто поддерживал. Без них ничего бы не получилось. Эйден Кассаден, единственный, кто согласился взять меня на свой корабль в Скаллпорте. Катья Элевинд и её ребята, приютившие первое время в Невервинтере. Жить в тенях мне не очень нравилось, а они чувствовали там себя, как дома, их поддержка оказалась незаменимой. Без этой «семьи» я могла пропасть. Потом - все, кто поверили в меня, когда пришла в Академию. Судья Олефф поначалу смотрел с подозрением, но любопытство взяло верх, и он тоже оказал немало поддержки.

И Лину. Она заботилась обо мне уже не впервые. Мы быстро и удачно сблизились после первого знакомства, Лину всегда была готова подставить мне плечо, как и я ей. Перед ней я могла открыться всецело, она понимала и не осуждала. Помню, как ночами, в Академии, переживала моменты слабости, иногда пугающе близко подходя к тому, чтобы сдаться. Возможно, сдалась бы, не будь её рядом.

А потом все вокруг смеялись в кулак над тем, как она неизменно громко хлопала дверью, покидая меня. Но нас это не заботило.

У Лину были проблемы, ей хронически не везло. Везде и всегда. Она была обычным светлым эльфом, на первый взгляд, но вылетала отовсюду едва не чаще, чем я. Как только я официально наняла Лину – владельцы Торговли Клинками показали ей на дверь. Очевидно, они с нетерпением ждали того момента, вздохнули с облегчением, а на меня посмотрели, как на избавительницу. Им было всё равно, что я дроу, они боялись меня как будто меньше, чем её. И были рады, что я её забираю. Наверняка переживали, что Лину снова наступит на любимую кошку управляющей, или выкинет новый номер… Но она делала это не нарочно, она искренне хотела помочь. Мы хорошо друг друга поняли.

С тех пор Лину всегда поддерживала меня. Как и остальные. Даже Томи, самый нечестный из нас. Другие могут думать, что угодно, а я вижу, что и он не столь плох, как кажется… как желает казаться. Да, сильно доверять ему не стоит, но в нём есть доброта. Может, он сам не до конца осознаёт, а я вижу.

С тем я заснула в ту ночь, уже без тревоги.

3

Остальные два дня прошли для меня спокойно. Во многом это их заслуга, товарищей и защитников. Лину делала всё, чтобы оградить от волнений, взять всё от небольшого срока, который удалось выиграть. Иногда она оберегала мой покой даже слишком ревностно: к концу второго дня я была уже не против общаться со всеми, быть в курсе дел, но она не очень радовалась их обществу. Особенно Томи – впрочем, у них свои счёты.

Кстати, зелье, которое она приготовила, с каждым разом было хуже на вкус, последние глотки я вливала в себя с трудом. Как будто за три дня оно попросту испортилось, но Лину заверяла, что так и должно быть. Значит, всё хорошо – оно действует. В том особенность этого снадобья, что здоровым оно кажется нестерпимо горьким, раненым и слабым – неимоверно вкусным.

Все, как могли, продолжали общее дело. И я, действительно, могла не переживать.

На третий день я уже держалась на ногах, и зашла на совещание к Аарину Генду. Мы вместе обсуждали дальнейшие планы. Решили, не теряя времени, выдвинуться на север, остановиться в Зелёном Грифоне и провести там ещё пару дней. За это время я могла окончательно прийти в себя, не только физически, но и морально. А потом, когда его люди сумеют доставить нам документы для проезда в Лускан, наконец, войдём в город.

Ещё через день, после полудня, мы отправились в путь. Я, Лину и Дэлан с Томи. Остальные присоединились к основному отряду либо добирались в Лускан своими путями: Аарин не мог добиться пропуска для всех и сразу, нужно было разделиться. Лину отказалась оставлять меня – сомневалась, что я полностью восстановилась за три дня. Поэтому общество Дэлана было кстати: случись что непредвиденное в пути – он бы выручил, как никто другой. А Томи был готов подсобить там, где нужна особая осторожность.

В пути я представляла лица хозяев, когда они увидят, что мы вернулись, и невольно улыбалась. Мы уже бывали в Зелёном Грифоне и успели навести там шороху. Дроу, полуорк, эльфийка, которая всюду устраивает беспорядок, беспринципный хафлинг-вор … мы определённо друг друга стоили. Но хозяин знал нас, знал наши добрые намерения. Знал также, что мы были вовлечены в слишком серьёзные дела, наши могущественные враги не дремали. Многие вокруг опасались, что мы навлечём беду и на них, но отказать в помощи не могли. Так повелось, чем-то приходится жертвовать.

А я теперь знала одно: мы со всем справимся, покуда будем держаться вместе. Ведь правда в том, что герой не должен быть один, особенно когда это герой поневоле.


End file.
